


That's Your Idea of a Punishment, Samuel?

by spiralicious



Series: 15 Kinks Capricorn [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breathplay, Community: 15kinks, F/M, Restraints, Sybian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: “Let me see if I have this right,” Rowena began as she looked over the saddle-like contraption and chain rigging once more, “You're going to strap me naked to a sybian and then hang me upside down from the ceiling.”





	That's Your Idea of a Punishment, Samuel?

It was truly Sam's masterpiece. He'd spent weeks gathering just the right materials, carefully calculating chain lengths as well as weight distribution for safety, not to mention the actual construction. His “guest” however was less than impressed.

“Let me see if I have this right,” Rowena began as she looked over the saddle-like contraption and chain rigging once more, “You're going to strap me naked to a sybian and then hang me upside down from the ceiling.” She stared at him with a raised eyebrow as her mouth formed the thinnest of stressed out lines . “You're going to torture me with orgasms?” Rowena's skepticism melted into stunned amusement. “That's your idea of a punishment? Samuel, I think I might be disappointed.”

Sam's eyes narrowed as his face fell into a harsh frown, she wasn’t the only one feeling disappointment. It wasn't exactly the reaction he was looking for. He roughly grabbed Rowena by the shoulders and turned her around to unzip her dress.

Rowena was not done with her commentary, “And I'm beginning to wonder about your obsession with chains.” She lifted up her bound wrists in front of her for emphasis. The clanging of the chain links wrapped around her wrists echoed throughout the room. “I wonder what kind of secrets a little peek into your porn collection would reveal?” Rowena smirked at him over her shoulder. “Or perhaps a nice long chat with your brother?”

He pushed Rowena's dress down her shoulders a bit forcefully, ripping the seam below the zipper.

“Was that really necessary?”

Sam moved around to kneel in front of her to release her wrists. He refused to look at her, no matter how much she tried to make eye contact, knowing it would drive her batty.

“Sam?”

He took his time releasing the lock.

“Samuel?”

His hands crawled at a snail's pace unwrapping the chains.

“Samuel Rodrick Winchester!”

“Rodrick?” Sam looked up at her and smirked a little, unable to help himself. He rubbed at her wrists.

“It got you to look at me,” Rowena's voice was haughty, but she looked to the side, clearly annoyed and possibly embarrassed at her own vanity.

He let her go and watched as she leisurely slid her dress down one arm and then the other, knowing she had Sam's full attention. His eyes roamed over her creamy skin. Rowena posed a moment, arching her back to emphasize her small pert breasts. She was clearly testing how long she could prolong this little tease before Sam rushed them along to the main event. Sam was torn between watching to see where she would take this to avoid what he had planned and pushing things along. Both had their benefits and either way, Rowena had won this round. She had the sense not to chuckle at Sam's obvious predicament, but ever the lady, she still smirked as she carefully slid her dress down over her hips. Sam took her delicate wrists in his hands and helped her step out of the puddle of fabric that had  pooled around her feet on the floor.

He pulled her off to the side and showed her the padded leather cuffs he had on the workbench, “Not everything has to do with chains.”

Rowena snorted as he twisted her around to bind her hands behind her back. Deftly securing the cuffs, he slid his hands up her arms to her shoulders and then slowly back down again. He pulled her wrists up and away from each other making sure that the length of chain between them wasn't too short. Sam wanted her to be restricted, he didn't want her wrenching her shoulder out of place.

Satisfied with his work, he reached over to the table to grab an elastic and started putting Rowena's hair in a low ponytail.

“Samuel? I believe we had an understanding about my hair,” It was a warning.

He couldn't see her face, but he could tell she was more than a little annoyed. If he'd been in reach, she'd probably of bitten him. “Yes, but this is necessary.” He put one hand on her shoulder and slid it over her collarbone to place it around her throat. He didn't squeeze. He merely curled each one of his thick fingers  around her neck and held them there. Sam leaned in and whispered, “I need access to your pretty little neck,” right above her ear. Rowena shivered and didn't say anything else. Sam let her go.

He started walking her over to the sybian to help her get mounted on it.

“What? Not even a little something to get me going first?”

“I'm pretty sure I just did,” he whispered in her ear.

Helping Rowena get astride the sybian without her arms to help her balance was more awkward than Sam had envisioned, mostly because he kept getting in her way. She bit him. Finally getting the hint, Sam stepped away. Her descent was one of the most graceful things Sam had ever seen, Once she was fully seated. He moved back to strap down her thighs.

“How's it feel?”

“I'm used to something a bit bigger, but it'll do.”

Sam was never sure how she did that with a completely straight face and was blushing madly as he carefully tipped Rowena and the sybian backwards. He strapped Rowena's ankles to the support bar and attached the bottom of the sybian to it as well. Sam fretted over double checking everything. Here was one of the places were everything could really go wrong.

“Samuel?”

“Hmm?”

“I believe I was informed this would be happening whilst I was hanging from the ceiling and upside down, not laying uncomfortably on the cold floor.”

If Rowena trusted his engineering, that was enough for Sam. He walked over to the pulley system and started hoisting her up. Rowena was oddly quiet about it.

When all was said and done, the top of Rowena's head dangled about six inches off the floor. She twisted her torso around trying to get a better view of Sam, who was busy admiring what the new angle did for her. He lightly traced a finger down her thigh, over her stomach and ribs, and down the underside of her breast. He caught her nipple with his fingernail, causing her to hiss. Then flicked it deliberately just because he could. 

Sam smirked as she glared at him, he was going to enjoy seeing that defiant faced twisted in pleasure she could not escape from. Torment and bliss were old partners at times He ignored her latest rant and went back to the workbench to get another strap of leather. By the time he'd walked back and crouched next to her, she'd switched to a language he wasn't very familiar with, but he was fairly certain she'd compared him to some sort of sex act between a pig and a donkey. Sam attached one end of the strap to the eye-bolt in the floor below Rowena's head, brought it across the front of her throat, and attached to the other end to the bolt. The loop was rather generous. If Rowena swung backwards just so, she could probably slip her head out of it completely. In fact, it only even pressed against her if she bowed forward.

“So what's this then?” Rowna asked, curious as to what function this new twist had.

“You'll see,” Sam took the remote for the sybian out of his pocket and turned it on, smirking as Rowena gasped and her body bowed at the sudden change. “Count off for me.”

He watched her squirm in her bindings, testing them. It wasn't long before Rowena breathed out a shaky, “one.”

Sam walked around her watching, studying. Every little nuance required his full attention; the way her thighs quivered, the small flutters of her stomach when her breathing would be stopped and start up again, the sway of her breasts as her body bowed and relaxed. Her moans filled the room like music. If he bit his lip any harder it was going to bleed - a moment of consideration made him realize that he didn’t care. His fist clenched and unclenched, itching and anxious to reach out and touch. At random, he'd switch the settings on the sybian with the remote to see how she would react. Sam almost lost control himself when he stumbled upon a setting that made her scream.

Well and truly scream.

Rowena lost her voice around “eighteen.” She couldn't get the whole word out. Her eyes rolled back until only the whites could be seen. Her body tensed, pressing her throat against the strap, cutting off her airway long enough that Sam wasn't sure she was still conscious. He brought down the vibration of the sybian to a barely detectable buzz. Sam stroked her thigh. “You still here?” he asked softly.

Her body relaxed and she took a big gasp of air. She nodded her head slowly, “Ye... es.” Her voice was wrecked and it was clear Rowena was far away. Sam smirked. He kissed her knee and turned off the sybian completely. He knelt down next to her so he could unlatch the leather strap from the eye-hook on the floor. Sam lifted up her head and shoulders slowly and pressed her back against his chest while he undid the straps around her thighs and ankles. Carefully, he let the lower half of her body down until her feet touched the ground. She tried to walk, but was too unsteady to carry herself, so Sam did so instead. He kissed her forehead and promised her a bath. Sam chuckled when Rowena softly cursed him and promised retribution. He was looking forward to it.

Revenge was often sweet and if he was lucky, her’s upon him would be honeyed bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for 15Kinks on Dreamwidth, Claim: Supernatural, Rowena/Sam Winchester, Capricorn: Your Choice (Breathplay).


End file.
